


Being Coat 作为“大衣”

by Sophia2000



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, Evolution, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Introspection, Loyalty, Some Humor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia2000/pseuds/Sophia2000
Summary: 杰克上校的大衣思考“衣生”。





	Being Coat 作为“大衣”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).
  * A translation of [Being Coat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613427) by [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted). 



> Thanks @badly_knitted for writing this fic. I have been always enjoyed reading and translating your story.

谁说作为一件大衣，过得就像大多数人类似乎认为的那样轻松？它们照顾人类，为他们遮风挡雨，责任重大，这对大多数大衣来说，是一项吃力不讨好的工作。它们很少得到应有的赞赏。当然，对于杰克上校的“大衣”来说，那就不一样了。它是半有知觉的，半具有生命的那一类，从一开始就有些特殊。当一个存在拥有了自我表达的能力，自己的待遇就会有巨大的改变。

当然，上校的“大衣”并不是一直都是半有知觉的，它通过几十年接触裂缝能量，以及主人的特殊性，发展出了自己非常个性化的生命形式，它的身体里曾经、现在都渗透着时空漩涡的能量。

上校在穿着大衣的时候很容易受重伤，甚至死亡，这件事很可能与大衣上升为有知觉体有很大关系，久而久之，它学会了如何模仿主人的自愈能力。这是一个自我保护的问题，也是对英勇上校的一片赤诚忠心。

“大衣”和它的主人一样，独一无二，自成一类。他们俩一开始都是很普通的样本，一个是五十一世纪的人类，一个是二战时期的大衣。他们在那场战争中相识，此后一直相伴，虽然“大衣”已经记不清那么久远的事情了。那时候它还没有相当于大衣的大脑，所以当时的它没有任何意识，不像现在这样。

不像上校从普通人到永生者那样的突变，对于大衣来说，知识和自我意识的积累是一件循序渐进的事，在几十年的时间里持续发生。每一次上校的死亡和复活，“大衣”都会从这两方面的获得一点神识，它知道自身的进化还远远没有完成。也许在遥远的未来某一天，它将学会如何与主人交流，而不仅仅是让主人知道它的心情，从轻松的嬉闹，到深深的不悦，甚至是消沉的意气。

它为现在的自己感到骄傲。它以自己的方式爱着它的上校，并为自己的工作感到荣幸非凡。它不能让它的上校远离危险，但它可以尽最大努力让他在风雨中保持温暖干燥，这种天气在威尔士这一地区是如此平常。这是它工作中最重要的部分之一，另一部分，是让它的上校在任何时候都看起来恰到好处的英俊潇洒、英勇不凡，比如在他奔跑的时候在他身后高高飘扬，在他转身的时候在身侧盘旋打转，偶尔还蹦哒蹦跶两下……好吧，最后一项可能不是严格意义上的必要，但它看起来真的很好看，它也乐在其中。“大衣”当然有权享受一些乐趣，尤其是考虑到它经常被淋湿，或者沾满泥浆、血迹和外星粘液。

没错，一件大衣的“衣生”不容易，但杰克上校的“大衣”没什么怨言。


End file.
